The Other Me
by Hitam
Summary: Sora gets stricken with amnesia, due to an accident, and truns to his alter ego, Roxas. “You call me Sora, but when Sora died I was born. I cannot be him, I am Roxas now, deal with it.” AU.


_**The Other Me**_

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own KH

**Summery:** Sora gets stricken with amnesia due to an accident and turns to his alter ego, Roxas. "You call me Sora, but when Sora died I was born. I cannot be him, I am Roxas now, deal with it." AU.

**Notes:** 'Sora' **Org!Roxas**. That means Sora isn't nice and friendly, but he's going to be cold, mean, and apathetic. No direct pairings, but I'll throw in some hints so people can use their imagination I didn't want to use word Sora without having Riku or Kairi address him. He doesn't feel he is Sora, so I thought I shouldn't call him that untill he names himself. (So he will see he/him a lot.) Sorry if it's confusing. Also the spacing for FF. Net is not working correctly for me. x.x; So I'm using the line ruler a lot to help break it up.

* * *

Small index cards were scattered on the carpeted floor. Each one had information on it, one revealed his favorite food and favorite color; another revealed his least favorite school subject. The room was dimly lit by the small flames in the fire place. Over the fireplace's mantle photos, news clippings, and trophies occupied almost ever empty inch. His hand grasped onto a framed photo clipping. 

"Home town hero saves three children from a fire." He muttered to himself.

He set the frame back down and picked up another framed photo.

"That is Kairi, that is Riku, and-" He let his finger press against the frame's glass.

"That is Sora…me." He put the frame back in its original position forcefully, which made the frame emit a clanking sound.

He walked away from the fireplace and began picking up the index cards that were scattered upon the floor.

"My name is Sora, I am now twenty two, and my best friends are Kairi and Riku." He read off one of the index cards as he picked them up.

"I grew up in Destiny Island, in high school I was voted most courageous and heroic; my favorite school subject is lunch because it was the only time I could talk and not get into trouble." Every one he picked up he slowly read them to himself. Once he had finally collected all of them, he sat in front of the fireplace's dying flame. He shuffled the cards once again and tried to remember the information on them.

"My favorite color is…red, no it's green. No that's wrong, it's white." He looked down at the index card and read the sentence mentally.

_Your favorite color is blue._

He cursed himself and crumbled the index card in his hand. He didn't even know his favorite color.

"My favorite place to be is…the tree house, yes the tree house." He flipped to another index card which revealed the answer.

_Your favorite place to be is near your friends. _

"How the hell is that a place!?" He violently yelled as he crumbled yet again another index card.

He went to the next card and tried to answer the next set of questions.

"One thing I never would do is run away." He flipped the index card over and did the same procedure again.

_One thing you would never do is abandon and / or give up on your friends. _

"That was close, wasn't it…? No, it wasn't, who am I kidding?" Instead of crumbling the index card, he fed the card to the fire which quickly engulfed it.

"Are you hungry fire? Do you want to know about Sora? I bet you do." He threw the other two crumbled index cards into the fire, which made it come back to life.

"I bet you want to know Sora's favorite movie, his favorite books, his favorite ice cream flavor. I bet you can remember them to, I sure as hell can't." He threw more and more index into the flames.

"My favorite flower…I don't have one, I'm allergic to them."

_Your favorite flower is a type of orchid only found during rainy springs on the island. _

"Whoops, another one wrong. Not surprising, eh? Let's make this more interesting fire. Every card I get wrong, you get to eat it. Everyone I get right, I will call myself Sora. Sound fun? Let's play." He tossed the hungry fire the previous index flaring it up even more.

"One thing that will always make me happy…jokes, that sounds like something that would make him happy." He flipped the card over and frowned.

_One thing that always makes you happy, is when you make someone else happy. _

"Another one for you fire, you better not start getting full. You're going to be fed a hell of a lot more." He tossed the index card into the flame watching the white edges turn a sickly brown.

"When I was younger I wanted to be a doctor." He turnned the card over and read the answer out loud to himself.

"When you were younger, you wanted to be a…a pirate." His tone grew older and his face tensioned.

"I give up, I am not Sora. You win fire, go eat." He threw the rest of the cards into the fire and watched them slowly burn.

* * *

_"The memory loss isn't permanent, is it doctor?" Kairi asked the doctor. _

_"No, it just needs a trigger. It could something as minute as the smell of his favorite cookies, or something more complex from his past." The doctor responded. _

_"We can make index cards that could trigger memories, right doctor?" Riku asked receiving a nod and a smile from the doctor. _

_"Though, I'm more worried about the damage done to the frontal lobe of his brain. The region of the frontal lobe we had to remove a part of deals with emotions and emotional reactions." _

_"What does that mean doctor? Tell us straight foreword, we don't need anymore lies." _

_"Riku, she isn't going to lie to us." _

_"It means his personality can be totally changed. Though we don't know the extent of the change until he goes back to his normal routine." _

_"Does that mean Sora could be gone forever…?" _

_"I'm not sure Kairi, I'm really not sure." _

_"Kairi, we won't let Sora disappear, we will never give up on him. We know he'd never give up on us." _

_"You're right Riku, Sora would never give up on us" Kairi smiled at Riku trying to keep a positive atmosphere._

* * *

"Sora? Sora? I bought your favorite type of ice cream!" His head turned around and he stood up. 

"There you are Sora! Work was boring as usual; you know how empty the ice cream parlor can be without its favorite customer." Kairi set down her belongings and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Who is that?" he asked with a monotonous tone.

"You of course Sora, don't be silly. You used to eat so much ice cream you were scared of turning lactose-intolerant."

"Oh, I don't remember sor-" He was cut off by Kairi's index finger and middle finger pressed against his lips.

"No need to be sorry Sora, I forget sometimes about your situation. Don't worry; you'll be your old self in no time. How is the index card system Riku made you going? Is it helping you remember anything?" He shrugged his head as she withdrew her fingers.

"No, nothing. I gave up actually, something the old Sora would never do." His shoulder lowered and Kairi sighed.

"It's okay Sora, don't rush anything. You will remember soon enough, and we will never give up on you. Riku and I know you're still the same Sora we met many years ago, you have yet to realize it. Now do you want some ice cream?" She handed him a cone of ice cream and he reluctantly grabbed it.

"Thank you Kairi." He slowly licked the ice cream, which was at room temperature and decided to melt quite quickly now that it found its way into his hands.

"No problem, Riku should be home soon. He doesn't like ice cream so I didn't get him any." As soon as Kairi finished her sentence, he heard footsteps and saw Riku's face.

"Hmm, why didn't you buy me ice cream Kairi?" Riku teased her.

"You…you don't like ice cream" He said looking at Riku and Kairi.

Riku froze and blinked a few times, then he shifted his attention towards him.

"What, what did you say Sora?"

"You don't like ice cream, that's why Kairi didn't buy you any."

"You remember Sora? I almost gave up hope that- what's my favorite color? Do you remember that yet?" Riku patted his back and smiled waiting for his response. Kairi frowned and turned away from the two of them.

"Riku, I just told him right before you walked in." She muttered softly.

Riku's smiled faded from his face and he walked away from him. "Oh."

He clenched his fist and bit his lip, _why the hell did she do that?_ Riku was happy, he hadn't been happy in so long. _Didn't Sora enjoy making people happy? I bet he made Sora sad. _

"No, I remembered Riku. Test me, I'll know the answer."

"Sora please don't do this to yourself and Riku" Kairi pleaded to him as she tugged at her shoulder.

"Get off!" He screamed as he thrashed his arm, causing her too fall onto the ground.

"Sora!" Riku yelled at him as he helped Kairi get up. Her body shook as she tried to hold back the tears.

His face was cold and showed no sign of remorse; he didn't even bother to look at the fallen Kairi.

"I hate this flavor of ice cream. I think I hate all ice cream, yes I think I do." He tossed the cone onto the carpeted ground and walked away.

"Sora stop this!" Riku pinned him against the nearest wall. His icy eyes met to Riku's.

"Your eyes…they've changed so much. They were once so warm, now they are cold and barren, just like your heart." Riku let go of him, who still kept his straight face.

"Shut up." He said as he walked away from his 'best' friends.

"You aren't Sora!" Riku shouted at him.

"Riku don't say that!" Kairi interjected.

'It's true! Look at him, he's an animal. Sora would never behave that way."

He turned around and faced Riku and Kairi again.

"You're right Riku, I am not Sora. Sora died when I was born, my name is…" He paused for a second and closed his eyes.

"Roxas, my name is not Sora. I cannot be him, I am Roxas now, deal with it."

"Roxas eh? Well 'Roxas' go find Sora for me, and when you do, tell him I miss him."

"Will do ." He walked into the room which had a sign that read 'Sora's Room'. Roxas tore the sign off the door and flung it onto the floor. He opened the door then slammed the door, and then he made sure he locked it.

"Sora please, we can work this out!" Kairi banged on the door but it was to no evail.

"Kairi he's gone, give it up." Riku stood behind her and soon felt Kairi wrap her arms around him.

"Don't say that Riku please, he will be Sora to me forever."

* * *

Roxas looked at himself in the mirror. His somewhat wild brown hair had now been turned into a spiky dirty blond, due to his horrible bleaching job. He raided Kairi's things this morning; He guessed she wanted to change her hair color. He didn't want to look like Sora, he didn't want to smell like Sora, he didn't even want to sound like Sora. He didn't want to remind people of Sora. 

That couldn't work here; he needed to go somewhere else. He could never be Sora, he didn't want to be Sora anymore. He wanted to be Roxas, he wanted to be himself. Not his former identity which seemed nothing like him. Sora was a good man, he was not a good man. Good men don't flinch when they hurt their best friends. Good men don't feel emotionless when they see sadness in their friends' eyes. No they don't, and that's why he could never be Sora.

He had been planning to leave for a week now, he just wasn't sure how he would. Then last night, he also raided Riku's room and saw a small informational pamphlet on Twilight Town. He decided then he would move to Twilight Town. He cashed out his money and stole some from Kairi and Riku, which came to the grand total of three thousand and twenty munny. That was enough for a one one-way bus trip to Twilight Town, and a few weeks to live off before finding a job.

He didn't pack anything, even clothing. The only clothing he didn't mind wearing was the clothing he bought after the accident, and he was wearing that. He didn't want anything of Sora. Sora must be eliminated from his memory; he couldn't let himself be anything like Sora.

The sun was setting and the final bus ride to Twilight Town for today would take place in an hour. He ran down to the dock and jumped into a boat. He cursed Sora for living on an island. He had to make sure to never ever live on an island again. The boat's little diesel engine moved slowly against the small ocean waves. Soon he reached the mainland and ran towards the bus station. He was glad he didn't have to carry any baggage, that would have been a major pain in the ass. He finally reached the ticket huffing and puffing, barely getting out the words Twilight Town.

"Last call to Twilight Town!" the bus driver called out.  
"H-here.." He handed the ticket to the bus driver and walked onto the bus.

The bus was surprisingly full, and only one seat was unoccupied. Roxas didn't care, he just wanted to get to Twlight Town and find a place to crash for the night. He sat down next to a slightly tanned silver haired man.

"You don't have any stuff kid?" The man asked Roxas.

"No." He sat down and closed his eyes.

"Running away?"

"Why? Do you care?"

"Only if you need a place to stay." Roxas opened his eyes and looked at the gentleman.

"Xemnas is my name, and I rent out apartments in Twilight Town."

"My name is Roxas, and I need a place to stay."

"I see, well aren't we lucky we met each other? Well Roxas how much do you have on you?"

"One thousand munny." Roxas lied, knowing he could most likely manipulate this man.

"Oh dear, that isn't much. That's only a week's worth of rent, unless you get a roommate, do you mind people Roxas?"

"I tolerate…people"

"Good now it's settled. Come with me and we'll settle you into an apartment. I know the perfect roommate for you." Xemnas smirked.

"Thanks…I guess." Roxas shrugged. _What was he getting himself into?_

* * *

_**Notes: **_For some weird reason the ending reminded me of Animal Crossing. xD Oh well, review? You know you love to feed my ego. :D_  
_

_Next Time: _Roxas meets Axel in the next chapter and the hunt for Sora is on. Dun-dun-dun!


End file.
